<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominance by omgitscharlie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906002">Dominance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie'>omgitscharlie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always Looking Forward: A Collection of Inuyasha Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mates, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Canon, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been teasing him all day, and she knew it. Those fleeting glances and knowing smiles, it drove Inuyasha insane; not to mention she smelled sweeter, more intense. What happens when Kagome pushes Inuyasha beyond his limits? One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always Looking Forward: A Collection of Inuyasha Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dominance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started with a simple, slow, wet kiss to the pulse point on his neck before they left the house and words that seemed to hint towards more. That alone would have been enough to have the silver-hair hanyou take control of the situation and allow them to give into their more primal desires. If it wasn't for the knowledge that Kagome had promised to do an archery lesson with Rin before her own miko training, he would have happily allowed them to be a little late. The scent of her made that even more difficult than usual, as he knew exactly why it had changed slightly - why her behaviour was much more sensual than normal. It wouldn't be wise to act upon his urges, not if she didn't want to be <em>pupped</em>, but, of course, his wife was making it extremely difficult to keep a level head.</p><p>He'd scolded her on the way to the village, calling her out on her intentions, "What're you playin' at?" All he got in return was a cheeky shrug, not even giving him the decency of making eye contact as she did so.</p><p>"It was just a kiss, Inuyasha - don't look into it so much," it was obvious she was<em> trying</em> to rile him up, and boy did she know how to do so better than anyone.</p><p>Judging by the very low, primal growl that left her husband shortly after, she knew her tactic was working, "You know exactly what you're doing, woman." The hold on her hand tightened, tempted to stop them and make her look at him, but was stopped by the sound of Gyokuto calling out and bringing attention to their presence. </p><p>"Doggy!" she shouted, having Sango turn around with little Hisui bundled up in her arms, "Hi uncle Doggy! Hi auntie 'gome!" Gyokuto repeated as she began to make a b-line towards the pair.</p><p>Inuyasha released Kagome's hand then, as reluctant as he was to do so - all he wanted to do right now was drag her back to their hut and show her <em>who</em> was in charge. It was only when the warmth of his hand left her that she looked up at him, only then seeing the glint of irritation and flustered need in those amber orbs of his. Satisfied with herself, she waved back to the small girl running towards them, leaving Inuyasha to bend down and pick her up. Adjusting the small girl to rest on his hip, he followed his wife towards Sango and Miroku's home.</p><p>"Gyokuto, remember what we agreed on?" the hanyou asked, immediately seeing the small girl's hands reaching upwards to the ears perched on his head. Though, when he spoke, he saw her immediately stop, pulling her hands back into her chest.</p><p>"No touching," she murmured, disappointment dripping from her tone, as high-pitched as it was, "Not unless uncle says so," she added, Inuyasha nodding in confirmation as he reached his claw-tipped finger out to push on her nose playfully.</p><p>"That's right - and I haven't had breakfast yet, so now isn't a good time," he added, the 'boop' to the nose having Gyokuto give a high-pitched giggle as she once again nodded in understanding. All the while, Kagome was standing with Sango, watching her husband interact with the child with a sense of whimsey. The way he looked holding such a small being, and acting so gentle and paternal, it had her only more needy from that morning. It seemed her husband had picked up on the spike in her scent, gaze quickly flitting towards her before narrowing his gaze.</p><p>
  <em>That woman's gunna be the death of me...</em>
</p><p>Breakfast was normal enough, the four friends conversing as they typically did as they indulged in a simple meal of fish, rice and pickles. Though, it became obvious that Inuyasha's answers were more curt than usual and, when it came time for the men and women to go their separate ways, Inuyasha almost seemed desperate to get out into the fresh air. His goodbye was short and sweet, telling the girls to be careful, as he normally did out of habit.</p><p>Her smell had enveloped the whole room to him, like a heavy perfume that he couldn't shake, no matter how hard to tried to focus on something else. Not to mention her fleeting glances and teasing mannerisms that weren't obvious to anyone but him. Like how she gently dragged her finger over her collar bone as she adjusted her kosode, or stretched her head to the side enough to show her throat, only to quickly do the other side to make it less inconspicuous. </p><p>When he finally made it outside, she felt like he could finally focus on something other than her; think of something other than pinning her to the futon and fucking her until she begged him to stop. </p>
<hr/><p>"Inuyasha sure seems wound up today - you two have a fight?" Sango finally asked when the men were gone and out of earshot. Hisui was happily babbling to himself as Sango held him against her chest, gently rocking him and patting his back with the intent to burp him. </p><p>The sight of Sango being so domestic had been one she needed to get used to, having become accustomed to seeing her in such a fierce and formidable position and demeanor. Though, after a year of being back, Kagome realized how well being a mother suited the demon-slayer. The young miko could recall a time when Sango had mentioned she wanted a big family someday, little did either of them know it would be with Miroku. </p><p>"A fight?" the question left her slightly thoughtfully, as if she needed to actually take a moment to think about it. Lifting a finger to her lip, she tapped them softly while looking upward before answering, "Mmm, no. Not fighting." With her gaze averted upward, she couldn't see Sango's questioning look - she wasn't blind. </p><p>"Then what is it? The only time I've ever seen Inuyasha this desperate to start his day is if he's irritated," another pause was left after her final word, seeing Kagome feign innocence - if Kagome was anything, it was not a good liar, "What are you not telling me? C'mon Kagome, you can tell me." Sango had always thought of Kagome like a sister and never so much as she did since the young miko had come back. It was nice to finally have a woman who understood, not only what she had been through, but her as a person.  </p><p>How was she supposed to say this? What words were the right ones to explain what she had been doing all morning, "Uhm...I guess you could say I've been," she shrugged while speaking her next words, "Riling him up?"</p><p>It took Sango all of two seconds to understand, eyes widening before she released a very real laugh, "That poor guy," she managed to say between bouts of laughter, "That makes much more sense," she added, wiping away a tear from her eye as she finally managed to get her laughter under control. </p><p>"Does Miroku act like that - y'know, when you-"</p><p>"Kind of, but Inuaysha and Miroku are very different, especially when it comes to women. It wouldn't be fair to really compare them; however, you could say Miroku gets pretty flustered, yes," Sango then offered her friend a very wide, genuine and amused smile, "How far are you willing to push it?" </p><p>Kagome shrugged in response, a flush now on her face from both embarrassment and sharing that large fit of laughter with Sango, "As far as he'll go, to be honest. Does that make me mean?" Leave it to the ever compassionate Kagome to turn it into something she could worry over. The scoff from Sango, paired with a flippant flick of her wrist gave Kagome some reassurance.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about him - if anything, I'm sure he's enjoying it to some extent; besides," Sango began, leaning closer to Kagome with a knowing look on her face, "You gotta keep things exciting, right?"</p><p>With wide eyes, Kagome was shocked by Sango's statement, only to have them soften and her expression change to that of playfulness, "You're husband is rubbing off on you," she stated, Sango chuckling as she leaned back, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"It's bound to happen, there are things Inuyasha does that have rubbed off on you, I'm sure."</p><p>"Keh, ya right!" The second the statement left her mouth, she covered it with both hands, eyes wide once again at the realization that she had just proven the demon-slayer's point. Another fit of laughter left the young mother, "It's not funny!" Kagome tried to combat, though both of them knew just how funny it truly was.</p>
<hr/><p>The men walked off in silence for a good while, Miroku trying his best not to probe his friend for answers to the many burning questions that arose from that morning. Staff jingling, the two walked farther into town, having offered to help the headman with gathering a list of things he needed from the market days. Inuyasha remained tense, hands shoved into his sleeves as it seemed his ears were working harder than they normally did, twitching at any and all sounds, from the laughter of villagers to a snap of a twig beneath his foot. The hanyou wasn't oblivious, feeling the tension between the two of them and knowing full well that Miroku knew something was up. A grunt left him, side-eyeing the monk before breaking the silence, "If you got somethin' to say, than say it."</p><p>As cool as ever, Miroku wasn't affected by the edged tone his friend carried within that question; instead, he didn't even look towards his counterpart as he spoke, "I'm only curious as to what has got you so pensive, Inuyasha. You've been on edge since this morning."</p><p>Inuyasha turned his gaze to the ground, growling under his breath, though it was mostly towards himself for being so predictable, "It's nothing, alright? So, just drop it." That did not help his case, Miroku only more curious now, knowing his friend much better than most.</p><p>"Does it have something to do with Lady Kagome?" Miroku couldn't help but prod, having gotten rather good at drawing at least some intimate details from the hanyou - not much, but some, "A happy wife makes a happy life, my friend. Remember that." He could only assume that this behaviour meant that himself and Kagome had found themselves in another one of their notorious arguments. Even after almost a year of marriage, it seemed their bickering never changed.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" The hanyou snapped, stopping in his tracks to make a more defensive stance towards the monk, "Yeah, it has something to do with her, but not like that! I said drop it, alright?!" The volume of his voice was high, causing Miroku to stop in his tracks as well, turning to his hanyou friend as they stood just off to the side of the main rice fields. Luckily, not another soul was around, at least not for a good distance.</p><p>"Then what is it? If she's not angry at you, then what else could it be that's making you so-" then it hit him, eyeing his friend before his lips pulled into a grin. Inuyasha's eyes widened, taking a step back from Miroku - he hated that look.</p><p>"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to ask the questions, it seemed.</p><p>"That little minx..." he mused before fully smiling at his friend, "She's teasing you, isn't she?" The amount of discomfort Inuyasha felt in that moment, the flush of his cheeks giving way any sort of resolve he could muster in an attempt to convey confidence. Miroku gave a slight huff of amusement, "Enjoy it my friend, only good things will come of it." </p><p>As if the conversation had never taken place, Miroku made his way towards the headman's house, leaving an extremely stunned Inuyasha behind to try and completely register what he had just experienced.</p>
<hr/><p>After the archery lesson with Rin, Kagome made her way to Kaede's hut, spending the rest of the day with her in training the way of the miko. Yet, Kaede immediately noticed that her young pupil was rather distracted. Perhaps not in the way that was obvious to some, but Kagome had much difficulty tapping deep enough within herself to draw out any sort of spiritual power. Kaede let it be for the day, knowing that some days would be more successful than others, and by the time the sun began to go down, she'd dismissed Kagome from her training. However, before letting her go, the old priestess made one small comment, "Goodnight, Kagome. Hopefully tomorrow your mind will be more clear than it was today." Kagome stiffened at the statement, blushing softly before giving a slight nod of apology and understanding.</p><p>Upon leaving the hut, she immediately saw Miroku and Inuyasha standing outside of it, speaking with another villager about something Kagome frankly couldn't care less about in that moment. Gaze lingered on her husband, only to have his attention be mirrored; she could see how he clenched his jaw that he hadn't forgotten about that morning. There was a hunger in his gaze that had a shiver run up her spine - and though they would be headed to Sango and Miroku's for dinner, she knew he wasn't hungry for food and neither was she. </p><p>"Oh, hello lady Kagome!" the villager spoke, bringing the young priestess out of her husband's trance to see him bowing.</p><p>Kagome returned the gesture with a small smile, "Tanaka-san, hello. Nice to see you. What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Tanaka was just talking about how one of his cows got loose and was asking if any of us had seen it," Inuyasha stated rather bluntly, hands folded in his sleeves.</p><p>"Uh, well - yes. If you see her, I'd be very grateful. This is the second time this year," Tanaka stated before Miroku placed a hand on the villager's shoulder, guiding him in the direction towards the center of the village, where Sango and Miroku's house was. It left the young couple alone for the first time since that morning.</p><p>When he knew they were out of earshot and no one else was around, his ears not picking up on any other footsteps or voices, he reached a clawed hand out to grip his wife's chin a bit more harshly than he was sure she was expecting. That theory was proven when he heard her gasp, looking up at him with slight shock, "Still planning on continuing whatever the <em>hell</em> it was you were doing this morning?" </p><p>Remaining in his grasp, she gave a look of that same feigned innocence for that morning. Gripping his wrist, she tilted her head down enough to nip at his thumb, "I don't know what you're talking about," she sang after releasing his thumb and seeing an ever growing desire in her husband.</p><p>His yokai was strong, potent, but flared even more so as a result of her teasing. A growl soon followed, emanating from deep in his chest, primal and filled with a heated need. His hand moved from her chin to her neck, holding her throat as he peered down at her, "You're lucky they're expecting us, or else I'd have half a mind to pull you behind a tree and take you right here..." That statement had a heat pooling between her thighs, leaning into the dominant hold on her throat, foretelling just what awaited her once they made it home for the night. The sudden spike of her scent had Inuyasha losing some of his resolve, leaning forward to capture her lips in a domineering kiss - all tongue and teeth, drinking in at least enough to tide him over until they got home. </p><p>When the kiss ended, he peered down at his wife, seeing her eyes half-lidded and seemingly in a daze. Not taking his hand from her throat, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. With a soft, but very rugged tone, he planned to leave her with one statement before they carried on and made their way to dinner, "When we get home, I'm gunna <em>ruin</em> you. Am I clear?" Such a bold and dominant statement had Kagome releasing an involuntary whimper.</p><p>"Uh-huh..."</p><p>A smirk formed on the hanyou's face, a fang hanging over his bottom lip as he did so, "<em>Good</em> <em>girl</em>." Kagome's breath hitched in her throat at those words, never thinking that Inuyasha would be capable of being so bold, always rather subdued when it came to their intimate time beneath the sheets. Those two words had her clenching her legs together, as if to relieve some of the pressure built up between her thighs. The fact that he was doing this out in the open too, it only added another element of excitement to everything else - she must have pushed him farther than she'd anticipated.</p><p>And just like that, he pulled from her, releasing her neck and taking a half step away from her. She'd almost fallen then, suddenly void of his touch and strength to keep her from her knees buckling completely beneath her. The hanyou couldn't help but smirk, simply reaching out a hand for her to take as they finally made their way to Sango and Miroku's house.</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner was a little less awkward, especially since Inuyasha had let off some steam with himself and Kagome's moment before meeting up with their friends. Kagome, however, seemed to have switched places with her husband, though she was much, much better at hiding it. Both Sango and Miroku gave each other knowing looks, having an unspoken conversation between the two of them when Kagome and Inuyasha weren't looking or were too invested in their food to notice. After indulging in some rice wine after dinner, the couples finally parted ways, the friends saying a much more comfortable goodbye, even though Inuyasha was eager to take his mate home. </p><p>Preparing to walk home, Kagome took her husband's hand, only to have him crouch down to indicate for her to climb on. Doing as she was told, she climbed onto his back and, without a second of hesitation, they were off.</p>
<hr/><p>Touching down in front of their home, Kagome climbed from her husband's back. Walking though the entryway, she took off her shoes and left them in the dirt at the front entrance. Inuyasha stood and watched as she headed inside, preparing himself for what he had planned, for what his primal self couldn't seem to hold back for much longer. </p><p>Walking in after her, he acted as though he hadn't made the promise, the tension building exponentially the longer the two of them refused to acknowledge it. Inuyasha grabbed some wood for the fire, easily starting it and granting some light and warmth to their home. Kagome rolled out the futon and straightened out the bedding, knowing that they would probably end there at some point in the night. Neither of them said anything as they went about their typical nightly routine, Kagome even going as far as undressing to put on her sleeping yukata. All the while, she could sense a golden gaze following her every move, or at least two ears twitching to keep track of her.</p><p>As she was about to head back out to the main room, she was stopped by a flash of silver. A claw-tipped hand found its place back on her throat, but this time it forced her against a wall. Kagome had enough time to take in a deep gasp before reaching up to grip her assailant's wrist. Before she could take too many more breaths, his lips were on hers, seeming to continue the one he'd given her back in the village. It held the intent to claim and conquer, Kagome rewarding her husband with a very real whimper of need, "Inuyasha-"</p><p>She was cut off by him pulling away from her, though not moving his hand from her throat, followed by the sudden sound of cracking. Biting down on the claws of his index and middle finger, he spat them out on the ground before diving into what he'd planned. He didn't want to have to worry about being careful with her, not this time around. </p><p>Running his fingers between her thighs, he wasn't obstructed by the typical panties she still tended to wear - an old habit from her time. A smirk passed over his features, immediately greeted by the feel of her need, slick and practically dripping. Just that simple touch had her crying out in need, back arching against the wall as he began to circle her clit, "Mmm, what's this, wife? Needy are we?" he teased, finally able to get some revenge on her for tormenting him the whole day. </p><p>Kagome released another affirmative whimper, "Inuyasha, please..." she gasped before feeling him take his fingers from her, only to lick them clean with a low hum of satisfaction.</p><p>"Please what?" he asked, eyeing her as he gently squeezed on her throat, not enough to obstruct her airway, but enough to make her slightly lightheaded. With deep mahogany eyes rolling to the back of her head, she pushed her hips forward.</p><p>"I want-I need-" sentences became difficult to create, mind hazy from the lust that coated it, paired with her husband's hand on her throat.</p><p>Shaking his head, he released his hold on her, causing Kagome to take in a deep breath and release it with a slight cough. With some worry, Inuyasha leaned his head forward, resting their foreheads against one another as if to comfort her. In return, Kagome lifted her hands to his cheeks, as if to tell him she understood. </p><p>That fleeting moment of tenderness was over just as it began with Inuyasha pulling at the obi of her yukata, letting it fall open before he leaned forward to press wet, biting kisses to her neck and collarbone. Reaching below her thighs, he easily lifted her off the ground as if she were weightless, only to push her harder against the wall. Out of instinct, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, only to just realize that he wasn't wearing his haori or kosode. The warmth of his bare flesh almost seared her, making all of the experience just that much more intense. </p><p>"I'm gunna breed you," the low tone of her husband's voice entered her ears and sent a shiver down her spine. Before she could even get a hold of those words, he felt the wetness of his tongue lick a stripe up her throat, nipping at her jawline as he released one of her thighs. She barely noticed as he loosened his hakama, letting it fall to his mid thigh and releasing his achingly hard cock, thick and pulsing with need.</p><p>Gripping it, he pressed his head against her opening, guiding it just enough before he thrusted up and into her. It as seamless and easy, her pussy wet and waiting for him.</p><p>The sudden entry had Kagome almost scream in surprise and relief from the knowledge that she finally got what she wanted - what she had been aching for. Arching into him, Kagome let her head fall back and rest against the wall, realizing her husband was wasting no time with a slow build up. Each thrust was deep and hard, drawing deliciously desperate sounds from his wife - his mate. There were cries of euphoria, holding his name within them as he continued to pound into her, keeping her pinned against the wall.</p><p>"Inuyasha- oh, Kami, yes!" she whined, her voice sounding slightly strained before he hit a particularly sensitive spot within her, "<em>Fuck!</em>" </p><p>If he'd been in any other state of mind, he would have halted right then and there, having only ever heard his wife use that expletive once or twice in their time together. He tried to hit that spot again and seemed to do so, the grip of her nails digging into his shoulders giving him the indication. His head dug into the crook of her neck, allowing her to run her fingers through his hair and inch towards his ear.</p><p>Before she could grab one, the hanyou pulled his head away, glaring up at her with his teeth bared, "Don't you fuckin' dare," he warned. The viciousness behind it startled Kagome for a brief moment, though the sight of him being so dominant only brought her more excitement. Putting her hand back on his shoulder, she bit down on her lower lip, only to release another needy cry when he hit that spot within her once again.</p><p>She was careening closer and closer to the edge, a whimper leaving her before she managed to form the words, "I'm-uhn! I'm so close!" Just as she thought she would be falling over the edge, he pulled his cock from her completely, causing a desperate sob to leave her, devastated at the fact that he was just that cruel, "No! Inuyasha, please!" she begged, only to feel her being pulled from the wall and laid down on the futon, his body hovering over her.</p><p>Gripping her chin, he made sure their gazes met as he spoke, "You don't get to cum - not until I say," he snarled lowly, keeping his cock from her still - an opportunity to catch his own bearings. The last thing he wanted was to find his own climax too early, "Think of it as payback for teasing me all day." </p><p>Kagome's jaw hung open, practically writhing beneath him in protest as she tried to push her hips up against his own, "No - please. Kami, I'm so close, Inuy-aaah!" Before she could finish her sentence, he'd entered her again, moving to pin both of her hand above her head, held down by only one of his own as the other reached down to push her thigh up against her stomach in an attempt to get deeper within her. </p><p>He could see the way her body reacted to his thrusts, how her breasts bounced and her pussy clenched around him as she drew closer to her climax once again. Having seen her cum plenty of times throughout their year together, Inuyasha knew the telltale signs. She got quiet for a bit, as if her mind was trying to concentrate on nothing but the pleasure she would be feeling. When he noticed that start to happen, he pulled his cock from her once again, both of them panting heavily as Kagome gave another desperate sob, "You're cruel," she hiccupped, only to feel the crushing lips of her husband's on her own, as if trying to make her stop talking. </p><p>Ending the kiss with a bite to her lower lip, he released her wrists and straightened himself, pulling the leg he had pushed back up to rest on his shoulder. With that leverage, he could get deeper, beginning his thrusts once again, after he'd figured she'd had enough time to come down. Turning his head, he dragged his fangs over her calve, seeing her place a finger in her mouth as if to keep herself from getting too loud - as if she hadn't been practically screaming since they started. </p><p>She looked absolutely wrecked already, lips swollen and cheeks flushed; the look in her eyes made it seem like she was completely lost in their fucking. Hair was a mess, tousled over the futon and sticking to her neck as a sheet of sweat coated her body, "Fuck, Kagome" he hissed, "You're already looking wrecked." There was little fight left in her, he could tell - but he wasn't done with her yet.</p><p>The view from where she lay was enough to have her meet her end right then and there, watching as Inuyasha's strong, defined stomach and pelvis moved easily, flexing the marble-esque muscle beneath his tanned flesh. If she looked up father, the view of his amber eyes, filled with the desire to claim and ruin her as he promised, made her feel as if he were devouring her. Only she got to see him like this - no one else. Not even Kikyo got to have him like this and, deep in some miniscule part of her, she was smug about it.</p><p>Before long, he pulled from her again, having witnessed the beginning of her end once again; she felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest or explode - one of the two - when he stopped them. </p><p>Putting her leg down, he maneuvered her so she was one her stomach, "On all fours, bitch. Time to breed you proper," he commanded, smacking the side of her ass as if to emphasize his command. </p><p>"I-I don't know if I can," it was meek whimper as she tried to bring herself onto all fours. The best she could do was bring her back half to its knees, ass up in the air; that was more than he needed. Gripping her hip, he held his cock in his free hand before guiding it back into her swollen, aching pussy. Again, he started his vicious rhythm, pulling he hips back onto him as he pounded into her again and again.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm so close," he groaned, the words slightly choked as he looked down to watch himself enter her again and again, "I'm gunna fill you until you can't hold anymore," he snarled, reaching one hand down to grip her hair at the base of her neck, only so he could bring her up onto her arms. The sounds that left her were almost incoherent, eyes rolling into the back of her head as her jaw hung open.</p><p>"Inu...yasha...please," she sounded almost defeated, "Please let me-" </p><p>The strength of his hand against her throat helped keep her up, his body leaning over hers - their height difference was enough for him to have his face hover over her own. Pressing a bruising kiss to her lips, he snarled at her, "Cum for me, wife." It was curt and simple, but it was enough to have Kagome's entire body tremor as her pussy clenched around his cock. A long, high-pitched cry, almost a scream, left her as she finally found her release. </p><p>It was only two thrusts later that the hanyou bottomed out within her, spilling his seed into her in ropes as he rested his head against the space between her shoulder blades. Deep, long groans left him, mixed with grunts and some snarls, thrusting his hips slightly before he felt himself go slightly limp. </p><p>He could hear the way she panted heavily, how her heart pounded in her chest and see just how boneless she'd become. Shivering a few times as he came down from the original wave of euphoria, he pulled from her. Rolling her onto her back, he crawled over top of her, cupping her cheek as he scanned her face. The gentle touch of her own hand on his reassured him, but he couldn't help but ask, "You okay?" Kagome could only giving him a smile and a nod in return, lung gasping for air as they both came down from their incredible highs.</p><p>Collapsing beside her, he rolled onto his back as well, trying to catch his breath, "I should tease you more often," he heard her say between heavy breaths. Turning his head towards her, he saw her do the same, their gaze meeting with a sense of electricity, even after such a vigorous fuck. A breathy laugh left him then, a sign of agreeance before he managed to grab one of her hands and press a kiss to the back of it.</p><p>"You're gunna be out of commission for a couple days, so maybe not too often," he teased, Kagome releasing a giggle of her own, breathy and tired. </p><p>"I don't think I could move, even if I wanted to," she admitted honestly, her husband getting the hint and grabbing the covers after kicking off his hakama completely.</p><p>Maneuvering them, he brought her back against his chest, spooning against her; with a gentle kiss pressed to her shoulder, he could already hear a string of faint snores coming from her, "That was fast..." he mused before smiling to himself. Resting his head against a pillow, he squeezed her close against him before finding his own path into slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't deny it, we all know Inuyasha is daddy.</p><p>Also, I would love feedback of you have any; I want to make sure that, even in these situations, it seems in character for everyone. 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>